


Heaven in the Mirror

by slobberingdemon



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas 2020, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High Heels, Lipstick, M/M, Makeup, No Condom, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasms, Quickie, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slobberingdemon/pseuds/slobberingdemon
Summary: A very indulgent Christmas gift featuring Issay in a dress.
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Merry Christmas Andy!





	Heaven in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Andy!

Issay is sitting at the dressing table when Atsushi walks in. Though in fact, it’s less a table and more a counter affixed below one long rectangular sheet of glass that takes up nearly the entirety of the wall; lit on all sides by fluorescent bulbs.

“Acchan,” the older man smiles at Atsushi reflected behind him, and for a long moment Atsushi can only stand, transfixed; Issay looks so beautiful. 

“You…” he begins, somewhat nervously, awkwardly. Like he’s starstruck. “You look amazing.”

“Do I?” Issay arches an eyebrow in quizzical amusement before breaking out into a grin. “Thank you. It’s been awhile since I had to dress this elaborately. It was fun.”

While Issay could most certainly look beautiful in anything—Atsushi is sure of this—he’s used to seeing the older singer appear more masculine. Tight pants, leather jacket, often shirtless. Even when he isn’t on stage, his street clothes rarely deviate from black pants and band t-shirts. 

But tonight he’d dressed up for a play, and while Atsushi had seen him from the audience, that compares little to seeing him now, up close. 

Issay’s hair is pulled back from his face with a pair of kanzashi, and it only serves to enhance the heavy makeup he’s wearing. That’s typical for theater, of course, since you need to be able to see the actors’ makeup from the audience, though despite the garish nature of it, Issay somehow manages to make it look elegant. It’s fitting— from the elongated and darkly-lined eyes to the delicate red V of his cupid’s bow. Atsushi can suddenly think of nothing but smearing that red lipstick everywhere.

“Atsushi,” Issay draws him from his reverie with a single word. “Come here.”

Issay has turned the stool he’s sitting on to face Atsushi in full— giving the younger singer his first real look at the silky champagne-colored dress that’s clinging to his lithe frame. He holds out his arms and Atsushi goes to him in an instant; nearly shivering with pleasure when he feels Issay’s fingers trace over his back and through the ends of his long hair.

“It’s so good to see you,” Issay sighs, and Atsushi urges a kiss to the space between his neck and shoulder.

They pull apart slightly only so that their lips can meet, and soon Issay’s tongue is tracing over Atsushi’s upper lip and pushing into his mouth. Immediately swept up and intoxicated by it, Atsushi drops the bouquet of flowers he’d forgotten he was holding and grasps Issay’s face in both hands.

“ _Nnh-_ “ Issay whimpers into the kiss, and that little bit of vulnerability makes Atsushi groan with want. 

It’s been over a month since they last saw each other, and it shows in the way they feverishly kiss; grasping at each other everywhere that they can reach. Issay’s long fingers push beneath the sleeves of Atsushi’s blazer; stroking over his arms in a way that makes him shiver.

“I want you,” Atsushi gasps, somewhere between a statement and seeking permission.

“You have me,” Issay replies, shifting from the stool to sit on the edge of the countertop behind him. As if to punctuate his statement, he wraps his long legs around Atsushi’s waist, and Atsushi’s breath catches as he feels the sharp point of a high-heeled shoe press into his lower back.

His brain numb with adoration and lust, it takes Atsushi a moment to realize that Issay is reaching for his bag, and Atsushi hurriedly grabs it for him. “Here.”

“I have some lubricant… in here somewhere…” Issay explains, looking just as frazzled as Atsushi feels as he impatiently rifles through the bag’s contents. “Here.” Finally, he produces a small bottle and hands it to Atsushi. As always, there isn’t a condom in sight. “Only with you,” Issay adds, as though reading Atsushi’s mind. He doesn’t need to be reminded, however; Atsushi knows that he’s the exception.

Shifting closer to the edge of the counter, Issay spreads his legs slightly, revealing that he isn’t wearing anything underneath the dress. Just the sight of him, bare thighs and already-straining cock, makes Atsushi want to devour him whole. Unfortunately, however, there isn’t time for that now, and so Atsushi has to make careful haste as he begins to press one lube-slick finger inside, kissing Issay all the while.

As he continues to lovingly prepare him, thrusting his finger in deep, Issay gently runs his hands over Atsushi’s face and hair; sucking on his lower lip covetously. Once Atsushi has two fingers buried inside him to the last knuckle, Issay moans and squirms slightly; nearly leaping off the table when Atsushi finds his sweet spot.

“ _Fuck, Atsushi_ ,” he whines, and Atsushi can feel the muscles clenching needily around his fingers. “Please, fuck me~”

It’s a command that Atsushi can hardly resist, and finally withdraws his fingers from Issay’s body, opening the front of his pants and taking out his cock. He’d been so distracted by Issay all this time, he’d barely noticed how worked up he was, and touching himself enough now to spread the lube is almost painfully intense.

Issay watches with a wanton expression as Atsushi briefly strokes himself, winding his legs once more around Atsushi’s waist and drawing him in.

Atsushi looks down long enough to watch the head of his cock disappear inside Issay’s body, hissing softly through his teeth at the intense sensation. “You feel so good… so ready for me…” he breathes, pushing up Issay’s dress and grasping him by his thigh as he sinks to the hilt inside him.

“ _Atsushi…_ ” Is all Issay says in reply, but in its simplicity it’s like music to Atsushi’s ears. He gives a few gentle thrusts, trying to allow Issay to acclimate to the feeling, but then the older man is suddenly holding onto him by his hips; guiding his motions harder and deeper. “We have to be quick,” Issay says softly, pressing a kiss to Atsushi’s lips, and Atsushi can only moan in response.

As always, he obeys Issay’s command, continuing to grasp him by the thigh with one hand while placing the other flat against the mirror beside his head. Atsushi’s thrusts are deep but measured, pointed. He knows Issay well enough by now to know that he doesn’t need to go fast to please him. And besides, he can tell by the way Issay’s muscles are spasming with each thrust that he’s hitting the right spot.

“ _Atsushi, oh fuck,_ ” Issay chokes out as they kiss, his legs trembling and fingers tightly grasping the back of Atsushi’s jacket.

“Harder?” Atsushi growls, but Issay merely shakes his head, his eyes rolled back and lips parted.

“No, stay just like this… it feels so good…”

Atsushi nods, taking a moment to drag the flat of his thumb across Issay’s parted lips; smearing his lipstick and mingling with the slight amount that he’s been drooling. Nearly every inch of Issay’s body is twitching and shuddering, and Atsushi revels in how responsive he always is; driving each thrust as deep as he can go. He can feel the heel of Issay’s shoe pressing into his lower back again, urging him forward as Issay hiccups around a moan and comes. 

Atsushi can tell without even looking that Issay is coming, just by the way his body has tightened and his legs are shaking, though he doesn’t let up any on the pace. He pushes past the increased tightness, fucking Issay through one orgasm and into another, pulling up his dress just enough to see him coming across his stomach. Making Issay come without even touching himself is a point of pleasure and pride for Atsushi all its own, and he’d continue on just like this all night if they had the time for it.

Since they don’t, however, Atsushi doesn’t attempt to hold out any longer, giving in to the tight, wet heat around him as his hips stutter and he starts to come. Distantly, he can hear Issay praising him and urging him on, tightening around him, but for blissful moments Atsushi is singularly focused on the intensity of his own orgasm and nothing else; spilling to the last inside Issay.

Still twitching and thrusting weakly through his aftershocks, Atsushi drops his forehead against the mirror beside Issay’s head; panting and fogging the glass with his breath. He waits until it feels like he’s spent every drop to finally ease out, near-uncomfortable in his own oversensitivity.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Issay hums, clearly pleased, and Atsushi presses a kiss to the side of his face. “Beautiful Atsushi.”

Atsushi near-blushes, burying his face in the crook of Issay’s neck with a flustered smile.


End file.
